Afterlife: Mamodo Battle
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Basically a rewritten version of Gash Bell in the Afterlife with a few twist and turns every now and then. The Battlefront don't have Mamodo Partners. This is about a female Kiyomaro with a different past and personality and her Mamodo partner, Gash Bell
1. Gash and Kiki in the Afterlife

**(A/N: I don't OWN Gash bell OR Angel Beats! Basically the same plot of Gash Bell, but in the Afterlife School, so with a different twist. The story starts after episode six of Gash Bell. I'll show the flashbacks of the past later. Right now, Kiki and Gash are trying to keep it a secret that Gash is a Mamodo from the Underworld, and don't want the SSS hunting them in order to find their so-called God. And also they are not dead, Kiki and Gash, I mean. Explain how the arrived later. Now, on with the first chapter!)**

* * *

Gash and Kiki in the Afterlife

"_Oh man! I'm going to be late! But my heart can't take it!" _I thought as I was running straight to class. Hi, my name is Kiki Takamine. (**A/N: Is this spelled correctly.)** here in the Afterlife School, and no I'm not dead. I came here with my Mamodo partner, Gash bell. Once I got near the door I slowed down my pace, acting like an NPC, as the Afterlife Battlefront called them, so won't they won't suspect that I'm a human and not a NPC. The Afterlife Battlefront or SSS are a group of mistreated teens that can't accept their unfair lives, so they want to get back at God for it. But in my opinion, they should just shut up and move on with their lives, or next lives in this case since their dead anyway. Not be rude, but I just hate people who live in the past, and can't get over it. I mean, C'mon! Is not like their WHOLE live was bad. They MUST have SOME good memories, for crying out loud! They also makes it seem like they wanted someone else to have the miserable lives they had. What I mean is that if you don't have that live wouldn't someone else get? It's basically a life for life in a certain degree. That just makes them even more selfish to an extent.

"What are you doing?" a girl's voice said behind me. I turned around to see a girl with long white hair and yellow eyes dressed in the same uniform as mine, which consisted of a tan shirt with blue cuffs and a blue skirt. The only deference between our uniform is that her sock is white, but mine is a light brown color. She's the Student Council President, Kanade Tachibana. "Get to class," she said in a monotoned voice. I saluted her.

"Okay, Miss President," I said in a joking manner as I walked off to class. As I walked into the door I inwardly gasped. Four members of the Battlefront were there! A girl with purple hair and three guys, one with blue hair, another with red, and one with glasses. As tried to act as much as a NPC as possible. I sat down in my desk, and hoped the teacher would have to call on me to do anything. He was giving us a lecture about the civil rights movement in America.

"Takamine!" the teacher said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Read Martin Luther King Jr.'s 'I Have a Dream' speech, will you?"

"_Shit!"_ I thought as I cursed my luck. "Alright." As I read it I hoped my voice sound like a NPC, although I not sure how they are supposed to sound.

"Good, Miss Takamine!" he praised me. "You my take your seat." I sat back down in my seat with a sigh of relief. All of a sudden I could feel something burning into my back. I took a glance to my right to see that the SSS members were staring at me. I could feel sweat droplets on my face as I gulped.

"_Oh man," _I thought. _"Was I too emotional? Was I not emotional enough? How IS a NPC SUPPOSED to read it?"_ I contemplating on what I did wrong as turned to face the teacher. "Damn! I really hope I didn't screw up." The bell rung and classes were over. I raced home in a steady pace as other students were going to their club activities.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door a Mamodo that looked like a six-year-old boy with a blue mantle and blond hair named Gash came and jumped on me. "Big sister, Kiki!" he said energetically. **(A/N: Yes, he calls her big sister sometimes. Explain later!) **"How was school today?"

"Oh, the usual," I said.

"Can I come to school with you next time?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"We'll see," I said simply. What I really wanted to say was 'no', but I was afraid if I did that Gash would start crying and make a fuss, and make the SSS come for us. Gash, feeling happy cause that was probably a 'yes' to his eyes, dance around the room, chanting 'I'm going to school with big sister' over and over again. I went to my drawer and pulled out a bottle of with red and white pills in it. I have this heart condition where I'll start to cough up blood at random times. I don't completely know why yet. I used to be too weak to do anything because of that. I would sit mostly in bed and watch TV all day. That was until Gash came into my life a few months ago. After that I learned that Gash, who lost his memories, was a Mamodo from the Underworld here to compete in the Thousand Year Mamodo Battle to become the next king of the Underworld. Every since meeting him, I've become a lot stronger all of a sudden, the only probably is that every time I cast a spell I feel a slight pain in my heart. _"The Mamodo Battle," _I thought as I ate a pill. _"I wonder what type of king Gash will be if we win this battle." _Since he cheered my life up I thought I do the same for him, and help him in this battle and recover his lost memories. I owe him that much. Besides, judging by Gash's personality, I bet he'll make a great ruler. "Gash!" I called out to him.

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at me with confusing written clearly on his face.

"Go to the river and get a couple of yellowtail," I said. His faced gleamed at the thought of yellowtail.

"Okay! I'll be back as soon as I get them!" Gash said enthusiastically, and jumped out the window to the river. I already told him earlier to go out the window every time he goes out of the room cause they might kick them out if they found out there was a little boy running around the school. Or worst! The SSS might catch on to us.

"_Well, until Gash gets back…," _I thought as a stretched my arms_. "…I'm going to get a can of Key Coffee."_ The pills I eat may help stay well, but they leave a weird and slightly bitter aftertaste. I always have to have something to drink to get rid of it.

* * *

I was currently at the vending machine drinking the coffee. After I finished I tossed the can into the trash. As I was walking back to my room I was pulled aside by a couple of strange figures into a room. They covered my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. The room had enough light so I could see their faces. There were actually three people. Oh no! I know those uniforms they were from the Battlefront! I cursed my luck again. One was a girl with black hair. She looked to be some sort ninja or something judging by her stance and how she wears her uniform, another girl with blond tied into two pigtails, and the same boy with blue hair from class today. I saw the girl with blonde hair pull out a walkie-talkie.

"Yuri," she said into it. "This is Yusa. We've captured the target."

"Good work!" I heard a female's voice say from the other line. "Come back to Headquarters with her."

"_They're taking me to their HQ?" _I thought. _"Not if I have anything to say about it."_ I managed to get out off the grip of the one holding me, which was the boy, and make a run for it. I didn't get far as a hand grabbed my wrist, causing me to stop. It was the blue haired boy again.

"I don't want to do this…," he said as he got a bat out of bag, which I didn't know he had because it was so dark in the room. "…But orders are orders." I didn't have time to think about what he said as the bat connected hard with my head, causing me to black out.

* * *

**(A/N: There that's it! The end of the first chapter! I don't know if I did Gash's character right. I haven't seen the series in a long time. I'm re-watching them now. FYI: The characters and spells in Gash Bell are going to be the Japanese names of them since I watched it in Japanese. So if you don't know them watch the Japanese version of Gash Bell. Oh one question, should I make pairings in this or no, or just have crushes and with who and who? Anyway, I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please read and review!)**


	2. Human or NPC?

**(A/N: Just a little heads up. The story is going to be from my OC's P.O.V. to Third Person P.O.V. Just wanting to let you know. Sorry for not doing this sooner. Working on my other chapters on stuff. Okay, on with the story!)**

* * *

Human or NPC

Third Person P.O.V.

The SSS were all gathered around in the principals office which was there Headquarters. "Are you really sure, Yurippe?" the purple haired guy with the halberd asked.

"Yes! I'm positive she's a human," the SSS leader said trying to make her point clear. "Even Otonashi, Hinata, and Takamatsu saw her. The reason she's trying to act like an NPC… I don't know. I am really certain she's human, but I can't be too sure that she is until I see her in person." She turned towards the blue haired boy, the ninja girl, and the operator. "Hinata! Yusa! Shiina! I want you all to find her, and do whatever it takes to bring her here! Is that understood?"

"Right, Yurippe," Yusa said in a quiet voice.

"Alright! Get going, and bring her back here!" she ordered as they three in charge of getting the girl scrambled, and left the room.

* * *

Hinata, Yusa, and Shiina were all waiting by the closet near the vending machines. They choose this spot because if she was really human, and not a NPC, she will come to buy a Key Coffee can sometime. Who wouldn't? The stuff is delicious! When will she come is the probably. It has been about three hours now, and Hinata was bored out of his mind. Yusa and Shiina weren't much help either. Both of them being emotionless, and rarely speaking, or holding conversations for that matter. Just when he was about to tell Yusa to tell Yuri to let them abort the mission until another time, the girl they were supposed to ambush, and bring to Headquarters came right in walking down the hall. She bought Key Coffee, and finished it. "NOW!" Hinata whispered/yelled to the others, preferably Shiina. Yusa is more of an observer. The baseball player, and ninja girl swooped in, and grabbed the girl. Before she could scream, Hinata covered her mouth with his hand. Yusa pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Yuri," she said into it. "This is Yusa. We've captured the target."

"_Good work!" _Yuri said from the other line. _"Come back to Headquarters with her." _The girl had a look of shock for a second, and then determination. She managed to get out of Hinata and Shiina's grip. The bluenett immediately gave chase. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. He grabbed her risk making her stop. She stared in him in shock and slight anger. Hinata ignored it.

"I didn't want to have to do this…," he said, pulling out a baseball bat out of his bag, if they had to do this the hard way. The girl gasped. He guessed that she didn't know he had anything on him. "…But orders are orders." The girl was about to say something, but it was too late. The bat connected hard with her head, knocking her unconscious. The blue-haired boy let go of his bat, and let her fall limply into his arms. The was slight blood coming from her head where he struck her, and some were on the baseball bat…the part that hit her. Meaning that she was more than likely 'dead', but she will 'wake up' eventually, and the wound would go away. All she will have is a slight headache when she wakes up. "C'mon! Let's go!" he ordered the two other girls as Hinata picked up the unconscious girl bridle style.

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling like shit, and my head hurt as hell. Something was under me. I wasn't in my bed because this didn't feel like my bed here in the Afterlife or in the Human World. When I finally came to, I realized I was on the couch in the principal's office. Or better yet, the Afterlife Battlefront's base…the Anti-Angel Headquarters. There were some people here, too…the SSS to be precise. There was the same people I say today so far, plus some additional people. One was a boy with purple hair wielding a halberd. One appeared to be an average boy…nothing special about him. One was a big dude, another was a boy seems to like to dance a lot, and wearing a red bandanna over his eyes. One looked like a delinquent or something, holding what seemed like a stick in his hand. And besides their leader and their little ninja girl, there seemed to be a girl with long bright pink hair, wearing a gothic style of their SSS uniform. She didn't look gothic or emo or whatever you want to call it, she looked the total opposite of it. So why does she wear her clothes like that? Whatever. It's her taste, not mine. Although, I would like it, too. Just take off the devil tail, bat wings, hair accessories, and the thigh bracelets, and we got a deal. They didn't notice I was awake yet. It's been five minutes already! They were talking about something. It could be about another operation, Angel, or…me. Seeing as how they brought me here in the first place. I tuned them out, cause if it's about me joining them, then no way in hell would I do that. I'll give you four reasons why. One is that I'm busy trying to make Gash the next Mamodo King, and don't want the Battlefront finding out about the battle going on, cause who knows what they'll do when they find out. Two, I'm not dead, I'm alive…a living being, not a dead soul like they are. I can't become too attached to them, because once this battle is over than my privilege to be here is over. Three, I just don't see Kanade, or Angel as they call here which is really a nice name, if they didn't use as a demoralization name for Kanade, as a bad person. I talked to Angel a few times, because like I said I don't want to get too attached, and she's human like the rest of us. She just obeys the school rules, very quiet, and straight forward. She gets her powers out a software. A fucking software! And the SSS can't even figure that out… Ha! What a laugh! They are so naïve! And four, and most important of them all, is that this is a revenge quest. Revenge against God, or whatever you want to call it. It's still revenge however you like to put it. I don't like to do things out of vengeance. It's just not my style. I like to do things that help people, and benefit them better. Vengeance is just not my thing, and I highly disagree with it. I see some people, whether it was from real life or TV, lose themselves in their quest for revenge. And I ask myself 'is getting revenge really worth it if I could be doing something to make something better of myself, and not fall into that dark hole of vengeance?' Plus, God gave one of the greatest gift in life…Gash. The boy who saved my life. Without him, I would have been bedridden most of the time, and too weak to do anything, but ever since meeting Gash, I've been getting stronger. I was started to drift off to when I was caught. _"Damn!" _I thought. _"I knew I screwed up. I should have been more careful!"_ It's a good think I'm in the Afterlife though because if I was in the Human World I really would have been dead. I learned that even though I'm alive in the Afterlife…the same rules apply. So to put in one sentence or phrase, I'm dead even though I'm not dead.

"Oh! She's finally awake!" I heard someone say. It's about time they notice me. It's been ten minutes already! Then I mentally slapped myself. I could have escaped by now. But I thought more, and then I didn't scold myself too bad. They probably would have ended up chasing me again…or worse…! I could have had their booby trap slam right into me when I left the room. Yes, I know about their giant hammer trap. It's supposed to hit intruders that try to enter without a password. It was made for Kanade, so she can't enter the room. I don't know the password, and I don't care. You'll never see me in this hellhole they call a base again, or willingly. I always wondered if the trap worked if you are leaving this room though. It might be risky, but I might try it. Might as well. This would be the perfect timing after I leave this dump. If I does work, and I 'die' again…well hopefully…Gash or Kanade comes to get me, and put me on MY bed in MY dorm before any of the SSS members do. I snapped out of my thinking zone to hear their leader finishing up explanations about why they brought me, about their Battlefront and its goal, and about being dead, which I'm not, and being here in the Afterlife. She started to tell me everyone's names after all that explanation.

"What's your name?" The leader, identified as Yuri, asked me. Okay, here's my time to make up for the mistake earlier today.

"I'm Kiki Takamine," I answered back. I tried to act as much of an NPC as possible. She asked me a serious a question. I answered them in the same way, sometimes repeating myself. She seemed to be more and more frustrated with each answer I give to her questions. I inwardly smirked, knowing this was working, and the others seemed like they made a mistake. There faces having a 'she can't possible be a human' expression. I could yell victory, but then…

"Big sister, Kiki!" I heard a childlike voice yell. I knew that voice. It was Gash! My face turned into a 'oh no!' expression as sweat started to pour down my face. I was praying to God to please not let Gash come in here. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered. Gash crashed through the window, breaking it, and creating a dust cloud for one reason, or another. The next moment I hear I high-pitched scream coming from Yuri.

"_Why, Gash? Why?" _was the only thing I could think of now.

* * *

**(A/N: It's finished! This is from the SSS P.O.V. of after the class incident with Kiki, and them trying to figure out if she's really a NPC, or actually a human like the rest of them. Will the SSS find out that Kiki's a human? What would happen between Kiki and the Battlefront now that Gash has entered the scene? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review! Thank you for enjoying the story so far!) **


	3. Kiki and Gash meet the Battlefront

Kiki and Gash meet the Afterlife Battlefront

Kiki's P.O.V

I knew what happened in that moment. After Gash flew through the window, he landed on Yuri's desk. Apparently, he was stark naked, and Yuri…unfortunately had the pleasure of seeing his little wee wee, and that's way she screamed. Hee. Now she knows what I felt when he did that to me the first time. Everyone settled back down only to stare and gasp at the naked Gash on top of Yuri's desk changing into his fish night-gown. "What the hell are you doing on top of Yurippe's desk, kid?" Noda yelled, breaking the ice. I just sat on the background saying nothing. Just watching the scene before me.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to change clothes whenever you go to sleep," Gash responded, like it was the most common thing in the world. I heard Yuri sigh.

"Kid, that doesn't mean you change on top of my desk, and naked in front of everyone," she said. Gash just stared at her and everyone else. He eyes were starting to water. Oh! Here comes the water works.

"Where's my big sister?" he cried, water coming out of his eyes.

"Huh?" All the SSS members jumped in shock at his sudden tears.

"Where's my big sister?!" he repeated, louder. All them were starting to panic.

"Who's your sister?" some of them asked.

"Gash! Stop crying," I said in a slight bored tone. What can you say? I was tired, and I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible and get some sleep.

"Big sister, Kiki!" Gash cried as he jumped into my arms. I just sighed, and put him down in the floor when he stopped. I can tell the other people in the room were giving us 'what-the-hell' faces, but I didn't care.

"Gash! What did I tell you about being anywhere near here?" I reprimanded him.

"But I… You see… I couldn't find you anywhere, and…and…" He looked off to the side, unable to find the words.

"Gash!" He turned his attention back on me. I gave him a very stern look. He gave a guilty face.

"I'm sorry, Kiki. I won't do it again." I smiled.

"Good." I patted the seat next to me. "Sit up here, and play with your Vulcan."

"Okay!" he beamed, and climbed up the couch, and sat down, playing with crayon box that's been cut open to show a mouth with a two eyes drawn, and chopsticks for the arms and legs. I looked back at the Battlefront after Gash settled down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm human alright," I said in a nonchalant voice, crossing my arms. It took them long enough to realize it. It's been about six months since Gash and I came here, and their just realizing it now. I thought they were experts at knowing the difference between a human and a NPC. I guess not. "What do you want?"

"What do we want? I told you already. We want you to join us. To join the Afterlife Battlefront in our fight against Angel, God, and to take over this world," Yuri said.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting, but I don't want to. Nor do I care," was my response. They all gasped at my response, and at my immediate answer. I figured that most members would take a few minutes to think it over, and then join the Battlefront. Yet, I didn't take one second before answering with a 'no' instead of a 'yes'.

"What the hell not, bitch?!" Noda yelled. My eye twitched a little. Did he just call me a bitch? How dare he! I'm trying to be nice in declining their offer.

Because this whole thing seems pointless to me," I said, trying to keep my anger in check. They were all stunned.

"What do you mean pointless?" Yuri asked. I could tell her anger was raising. "My Battlefront is not pointless!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. The truth I want to see is that I don't like any of them. They're annoying as hell. I put my hand to my face, and sighed. "Naïve," I said, shaking my head.

"What?"

"I said you guys are so naïve," I repeated, lifting my head up.

"How so?" Yuri challenged, tapping her foot impatiently.

"For starters…How do you expect to find God?"

"We'll make Angel tell us," the SSS leader responded like it was so obvious.

"Um, hmm," I said, unconvincing. "Yeah, and what do you plan to do once you face God?"

"We're going to make him pay for giving us our unfair lives," she said confidently. They other members nodded in agreement.

"With what? How are you planing to fight God?" I continued my questioning.

"With guns, obviously," Yuri said, as she looked at me like was stupid. It looked to me like her patience is wearing thin because she's wondering what all these questions are about, but I bet she's only answering them, so I would join once I'm satisfied with her reply. Unfortnately, for her, I'm not.

"So let me get this straight… You plan to capture Angel or whatever, make her tell you where God is, defeat God with mere guns, and take over this world?" I asked, suming everything up.

"That's correct!" Yuri said, proudly. I started to giggle. The other members were startled. I burst in a full-blown laugh.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I said in between laughs. "This is rich! You guys are so naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve!"

"I don't get it," the kid, Ooyama said, confused. "What's so funny?" I calmed down enough to answer him.

"Do you really think you can bet an all-powerful being with mere guns? What a laugh! God created the Earth. He created us. We might have created guns, but it was God's wish that we created them. Do you really think we can fight against him with guns. Pe-lease! He can have us obliterated before we even get him. In fact, he could have us obliterated right now, if he wanted to. That's why you guys are so naïve! You guys still think like this whole thing is a walk in the park. You haven't even begun to face the reality of it." I stopped my ranting. I saw all their faces in complete shock, and mouths agape.

"Kiki."

"Hmm?" I looked down to see Gash rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to be done here soon anyway. Just sleep on my lap." He did just that. I yawned, and stretched. I picked up Gash with arm, his head resting on my shoulders while was sleeping. "I had enough of a laugh for one day," I told the Battlefront. "Goodnight."

"Wait, Kiki!" I heard Hinata call out to me. "Even if you don't like what we do…just please join us. It's really a lot of fun once you get to know us, and we know you." He tried to reason with me. I gritted my teeth a little. I'm starting to lose my patience. Gosh! They're so damn annoying! All of them!

"No," I said again.

"Why not?" Takamatsu asked.

"Two reasons. One, you guys are as annoying as hell. You're even more annoying than mosquitoes in the summertime. And two, I'm busying." Yeah, busying with the Mamodo Battle, and trying make Gash king of the Mamodo World. It's the least I could do after he helped me out in my time of need.

"Busy with what?!" Noda's arrogant voice rang through the air. "You're dead! What could you do, that we're not doing, to make you unable to join us?" That does it! He went too far! I clenched my hand, the one that's not holding Gash, into a fist. I was shaking in anger.

"Don't compare what I…. Don't compare what I do to what you do!" I said as turned my head around slightly. The all gasped as I gazed at them with such coldness and hatred. "Don't lump me together with you nitwits. They are still things…," I looked to the said, trying to find the words. "…I need to do." I looked back up at them. "So never…NEVER… compare what I do…to what your motherfucking, stupid, burn in hell, Afterlife Battlefront does!" I screamed out in anger and frustration. They were petrified. Unable to say anything as a I glared at them coldly. "Well, goodnight, idiots." I slammed the door really hard as I left, hoping they get the message they I will never…NEVER…join they're stupid Battlefront! No matter how much they begged and pleaded for me to join! I took a deep breath to help me calm down enough before I let my anger take control. Well, after I a goodnight sleep, me and Gash our headed back to the Human World for the weekend.

* * *

"_Hmm! I wonder what's Nurse Marylene is up to," _I thought as I opened my dorm, and put Gash on the makeshift bed made out of cardboard covered with sheets with a pillow and a blanket. Yeah, it's better than letting him sleep on the floor. I tucked him into bed. I sometimes feel more like a mother to him, than a big sister. I turned off the lights, and climbed into my own bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the third chapter. I hope you liked it. The next is going to be when Kiki and Gash are back in the Human World. Oh, you can tell me if any of the characters are OOC too much, except for Kiki cause she's my OC. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Botanical Madness

**(A/N: This chapter is taking place in the human world. And for warning, Kiki's past will be revealed later. Much later. Preferably, in the beginning of the third arc…the Faudo arc. Just fair warning, in case, you'll wondering about here past, and why I don't show it now or soon. Alright! Here comes the fourth chapter! Let's read!)**

* * *

Botanical Madness

Kiki's P.O.V.

I live in Mochinoki, Japan. **(A/N: Is this right?) **I don't live with my parents. They passed away long ago. I don't want to talk about it yet. I live now with Marylene Toyeki. She was the first person who I accepted as friend, cause my phobia of getting close to people after the deaths of my parents that I didn't want to experience that pain again. The pain of losing someone you love dearly. She was training as to becoming a nurse, and I as lucky enough to be her first patient. She eventually took me in as a little sister, and I lived with her ever since. She doesn't have a mom, but she has a dad who lives in England as a professor. **(A/N: I'm not going to describe how the house looks like on the inside and outside. Too much work and blah, blah, blah. Read the manga, or watch the anime. Instead, it's the main character's best friend/adopted somewhat sister's house, not his…or in this case…her house.)**

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V.

"'Juron'!" a mysterious figured yelled, holding a lime green spell book. He looked to be about eighteen with his Mamodo partner about six years of age. He was breathing quite heavily. "We can use this up to six times in a row!" he spoke in between breaths. His head was n his partner. "Just using that would be great. Next time let's try a moving target."

* * *

Gash was at the playground, hoping to make some friends. _"Okay! Today's the day I make some friends," _he thought, determinedly. Just as he was walking up, a pony came over and tackled him down, licking his face.

"Hey! Do you want to be my friend?" he asked him.

"Meru, meru, me," the pony said, nodding his heading, indicating a yes.

"Looks like lonely Gash isn't so lonely anymore." Gash and the pony to see a freakish girl about Gash's age with short brown hair tied in pigtails wearing a purple dress and yellow shoes. The most notable feature about her were her clenched teeth. Her name is Naomi.

"Oh, Naomi!" Gash put his arm around the pony's neck. "This is my friend!"

"What's his name?" she asked. Gash turned towards him.

"Oh yeah, what is your name?" The pony spoke, trying to saw his name is Schneider, but couldn't.

"Noisy dog, isn't he?" Naomi said, teasing the poor pony. The pony shook his head 'no' in shock and anger. "That's a weird bark… I dare you to try saying 'wolf'!" This infuriated the pony, and it jumped, trying to bite Naomi's head off, but she side-stepped out-of-the-way, causing it to crash into the jungle gym. The other kids spun it round and round, causing him to blast off into space.

"My friend!" Gash cried out.

"Looks like your all alone again," Naomi said. "By the way Gash…" Gash turned his head to face her.

"Huh?"

"This Sunday, I get to go to the zoo. I bet your jealous! I wonder where lonely Gash gets to go to," she finished teasingly. This shocks Gash.

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V.

"What a big tree!" Gash said in glee with a big smile. We were in a Botanical Garden. I was wearing a plain navy blue T-shirt with a white jacket, black jeans, and white shoes. Gash was wearing his usual mantle, and Suzume was dressed in a white blouse with a blue-collar, a blue skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown shoes. There were leaf patterns on her cuffs and the middle of her shirt.

"Huge leaves!" I heard my friend, Suzume Mizuno shout. She's nice and kind, but the problem with her is that she's slow and a ditz.

"Botanical Garden!" they shouted in unison. Gash was doing flips up the tree. Suzume was looking through flowers. They were calling out to me in joy and excitement.

"You guys are goofing off way too much!" I grumbled, marching off in slight irritation. "There are a lot off delicate plants here!" I said as Gash and Suzume wearing running around. "Be careful you don't tear thing like leaves off! Why do I have to be the one to take care off this guys anyone?" I mumbled to myself.

(FLASHBACK)

_I was laying on my bed reading a back when Gash burst into the room. "Kiki! Take me somewhere!" he cried and complained, stomping his foot, and raising arms into the air. "Are we going? Are we going?! Start looking anywhere, but here! Pretty please!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And somehow Suzume ended up coming along, too."

"This is fun!" Suzume said.

"I'm so happy!" Gash said, as they both ran past me. Ugh, I told them to stop goofing off. Why don't they listen? Someone could get seriously hurt! But I smiled at how much fun they were having.

"Well…I guess, it's okay sometimes. But it's still as empty as ever," I said as I looked around the garden to see very few people in it. "Even though it's a Sunday, I can count all the visitors."

"What are you talking about?" I heard a female voice behind me. I jumped a little, and turned around to see a lady with blue hair tied into two ponytails. "Long time no see! I wonder why…" she said, slyly.

"I'm a high schooler now," I replied. "I have school everyday." Then she noticed I wasn't in a wheelchair this time. "Oh! Your not in wheelchair! What happened to it?"

"Of course I'm not in it!" I retaliated. "I wouldn't want to be weak and seat on that thing for the rest o my life." She simply smiled at that.

"Wee!" I heard as Gash swung on a vine, and kicked me in the head, making me fall over.

"Gash. You'll pay for that," I thought in anger.

"You shouldn't let me catch you off guard like that, big sister!"

"Hey!" the lady said karate chopping Gash's head. "You shouldn't play in the garden," she scolded him. "It would be bad if something got injured!" Exactly what I was thinking before.

"Who are you?" Gash asked.

"I'm Kinoyama Tsukushi," she introduced herself. "I'm a caretaker here, and a friend of plants."

"I'm Gash Bell! I'm the one who helped Kiki get better, and move around more." Oh my god! Please shut up Gash. Your embarrassing me. "I also helped her make countless friends." Kinoyama looked she was about to burst into laughter as she got down onto her knees.

"Really?" she said, trying to hold her laugh in.

"Really!" Gash said determinedly.

"That's right!" Suzume shouted.

"There's Suzume and…" Gash counted his fingers, but paused after one finger. Kinoyama burst into a fit of laughs.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled my face red with embarrassment.

"But, you're going outside more, aren't you?" she said. I can her the slight teasing in her voice.

"Whatever!" I said walking away. Suzume decided to follow after me.

"Wait!" she shouted.

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Are you one of Kiki's friends, too, Kinoyama?" Gash asked her as Kiki and Suzume left them alone.

"I wouldn't go as far as saying 'friend', but… when she couldn't walk earlier, she'll sometimes come here to read books to pass the time. She'll always be alone just sitting under a tree reading books," Kinoyama replied, having a flashback of the days Kiki came into the garden when she was too weak to do anything, not even walk, reading various books. "I just watched. I think she needed a place where she didn't have to worry about her disability."

"So, you took care of big sister, Kiki while she was here?" Gash asked impressed."

"It's not like that. I didn't do anything."

"You're a good person! Can I be your friend, too?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to have you as a friend," she replied with a smile.

* * *

"Kiki! I'm going to the orchards, okay?" Suzume called out to her friend.

"Okay! Just don't pick anything, Suzume," Kiki warned her.

"Right!" she said as she ran off. Kiki walked up to a tree, leaning on it.

"Ah, it's finally quiet," she said relieved. "Whoa! What is this?" she said to herself as she was examining the tree. It had large dents in its bark wrapped around it like it was strangled by something hard. "What can make these sort of marks on the tree? There isn't anything created by nature that could have done this. It's like something really strong strangled it…" She paused for a second. A flashback of Brago, a black Mamodo, words came ringing in here head.

"_**Opponents will come fight you."**_

"_No way! It couldn't be…! A Mamodo? Here? Now?" _she thought shocked.

* * *

"'Juron!'" the same male figure yelled out. Vines came out of the ground, and wrapped around the people in the garden.

"What…?!" Kinoyama said in shock.

"This is…?" Gash spoke up. Is at this moment Kiki came running towards them.

"Gash!" she yelled. "There's a Mamodo nearby! Someone with a spell book and a Mamodo is here!"

"What?!" he said. "Then there targeting us?!" Kiki thought about it for a second.

"No. If they came for us they would have confronted us directly, not go after people indiscriminately."

"Kiki! What are you…" Kinoyama couldn't finish as a vine wrapped around here, restraining her.

"Kinoyama!" both Kiki and Gash yelled out.

"What's this? I haven't caught everyone?" spoke a voice, startling them. They looked up to see the same people from earlier. "We're just training." the taller one spoke, smugly.

"'Training', you say?!" Kiki said disgusted.

"I haven't caught you yet. Why are you still here? That's right. We're training. Without some sort of practice, you can't get better, right?" Right now Kiki and Gash were visibly shaking in anger. The guy kept on talking. "I'll give you thirty seconds to run for your live. After that, you'll end up like this!" He showed an example as he strangled Kinoyama with the vine already wrapped around her. This infuriated Kiki and Gash more.

"'Zakeru'!" Kiki shouted.

"What?" the guy said as Gash shout lightning out of his mouth at the vine holding Kinoyama, destroying it. "Impossible! These guys, too…?!"

"This way, Gash!" Kiki said as she carried Kinoyama on her back, away from the enemies.

"Hey, big sister!" the blond Mamodo shouted. "Where are we going? The bad guys are that way! Why are we running away?!" He stopped his rant when he saw the angry look on his partner's face. "Kiki…"

* * *

Somewhere else a vine was trying to get Suzume, but was have a hard time since she was moving around too much. "I want to pick this one!" she said, gawking at the fruits in the tree. "But if I did, Kiki would get mad at me. What to do…? I really want it!"

* * *

Kiki and Gash found a safe place to place Kinoyama for now. Kiki placed her jacket on her. "Kinoyama…I'm sorry," she whispered. "Your friends might get a little hurt, but I'll get those bastards back, no matter what!"

"Big sister…" Gash spoke up.

"Gash, I want you to listen carefully. We're at a disadvantage against the enemy. Fighting those guys, who control plants in this garden…is too dangerous. But we absolutely must not lose to them!" she said, determined to beat the living daylights out of those two, who dare to harm innocent people just for training. She turned to face her partner. "Gash, I want you to listen carefully to my instructions from now on. In this fight I'm going to ask you two things."

* * *

Back with the bad guys. "Damn. So that girl is just like me," the human partner said. "She carries a book, and uses a Mamodo just like me."

"Exactly why it's good," the Mamodo said. "It'll be good training for us."

"Right. This place has so many plants to destroy. I can bring you to use a hundred and twenty percent of your powers. As for that guy…" he continuing to speak, referring to Gash. "…He's a lightning shooting type. I fought his type before, so I know his weakness," he said confidently. "This match is ours! Next we find out where they are." The Mamodo place his hand on a nearby tree.

"I don't know their exact location, but there still in the garden," he informed his human partner."

_"There still in the garden?"_ the human thought. _"Oh! So they haven't run away? So they want to fight, huh? Alright, come out. Come out!"_ They could hear the bushes rustling behind them. "They're here!" They turned around to face Gash and Kiki.

"Ready!" Kiki spoke, pointing her fingers at them.

"What?!"

"'Zakeru!'" Gash shot lightning out of his mouth. They dodged it.

"He's fast! We should attack from behind!" "'Juron'!" The Mamodo slammed his hand on the ground, making a vine appeared behind Gash an Kiki.

"Ready!" Kiki said as they turned around. "'Zakeru'!" The lightning destroyed the plant. The enemy…the human was getting frustrated now.

"_Why?" _he thought. _"Their combination attacks should be weak against pincer attacks. Lightning shooting types always hesitate unless their in sync with the bookkeeper." _Kiki and Gash looked back at them. "Bastards!" he growled. "In that case, we'll just attack from all sides and directions!" Kiki and Gash ran way, leaving him shocked and confused. "What? They ran away? Follow them!" They chased after them.

"Unu! **(A/N: I forgot this is what Gash says sometimes. You never hear him say it in the anime. It's replaced with 'yeah', 'okay', or 'right' in the anime.) **Everything is going according to Kiki's plan," Gash thought, going back to the flashback where they were discussing their plan earlier.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Gash, I want you to listen carefully to my instructions from now on. In this fight I'm going to ask you two things," Kiki said. "The first thing is a 'formation'. The fight will involve speed. Because of that everytime I'll point at a direction, it means we're being attacked and I want you to fire at that direction. And you should follow on meter behind me. Finally, always watch my right hand. When we attack, I'll point my fingers, and you fire. Got it?"_

"_Unu!" Gash said as he nodded his head in understanding._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Kiki and Gash near a tree. "'Zakeru'!" Kiki shouted as she pointed behind them. Gash turned around, firing lightning out of his mouth. The bad guys jumped out-of-the-way.

"Don't underestimate me!" the human yelled out. "'Juron'!"

"'Zakeru'!" Gash shoot lightning at the side where the vine was coming from. They ran into the bushes again. _"With this system…" _she thought. _"…'Zakeru's' speed works to our advantage. We'll also be able to attack the enemy swiftly. With that…our chances of taking out that jerk are better!"_

"Bastards!" the human shouted in anger. "How long do you plan to keep running?! If you want to fight, stop using your legs and look over here! Attacking while running…you haven't hit me once!" They ran away again. "Those guys…! Running away again?!" He began to chase after them, but his Mamodo partner grabbed his pant legs, stopping him.

"Wait, Haruhiko! Haven't you realized?"

"Realized what?" he asked confused.

Number and strength," the Mamodo said. Haruhiko smirked a little.

"Right. Those guys are still…"

* * *

Gash and Kiki are still running through the garden away from the enemies. Gash was remembering Kiki's request from earlier.

"_**And one more thing…" Kiki said. "…The second thing I want to ask you for is…"**_

"I found you!" Haruhiko said as they spotted Gash alone. "So, not running away this time? Finally decided to fight, huh? Where did you're human partner go?" he asked, finally realizing Gash is alone. He looked off to the said, seeing Kiki carrying an old man on her back. "What is she doing?" he whispered to himself. "Trying to run away by herself? That's the old man I used for training!" he said, realizing she was carrying someone on her back. _"It can't be…!" _He looked at all his destroyed spells. "_They're all gone…?" _he thought shocked. _"How?! Where did that power come from?" _He paused coming to a realization, remembering his words about them running away. _"It can't be… The lightning didn't hit me…because it wasn't aimed at me? It was actually aimed behind me to rescue the hostages?"_

"Hang in there, sir," Kiki whispered to the person she rescued earlier. "We're almost there."

Dammit!" Haruhiko yelled, angrily. "Saving them, and making me look like a fool?! 'Juron'!" Vines came from the ground, but ash stopped them from getting close to his partner. "What?!"

Sorry, but I have to stop you here!" Gash said.

"Move, brat!"

"You guys did things you shouldn't have!" he lectured them. "It's supposed to be a stupid fight to decide the next king of the Mamodo World! But you dragged bystanders in, and hurt them!"

"They can cope," Haruhiko argued. "What's wrong with that?!"

"It's big sister's wish…to rescue everyone who got mixed into the fight! So she said…" Gash thinking of what Kiki asked him earlier.

"…_**The second thing I want to ask you for is…"**_

"…That why, Kiki said we need the desire to protect."

* * *

Outside the garden, Kinoyama was regaining conscious. "Where am I?" she asked as she sat up.

"Thank goodness. You came to!" a male rescueie said. "It's okay now. You were rescued!"

"This is everyone, right?" Kiki asked, making sure she didn't leave anyone behind. "Everyone, please get out of here quickly!" she advised them.

"Kiki! Where are you going?" Kinoyama asked.

"Gash… He's waiting for me!" was her only response.

* * *

Gash's P.O.V.

I was still holding the vines firmly in my grasp. I would honor my sister's wish to the very end I told myself.

"Still resisting?" I heard Haruhiko say. The vine lifted me up, and I screamed a little. "Just give up, and get out of my way!" he yelled as the vines slammed me onto the ground, hard. I stood back up.

"Not yet," I said, not backing down.

"Stubborn little brat…" I remembered my sister's words.

"Like big sister said, the desire to protect… The desire to protect gives you strength!"

"Desire to protect?" Haruhiko mocked. "That's great! You're such an idiot, it makes me laugh!" He and his Mamodo partner both laughed mockingly.

"Kiki will be back soon!" I said confidently. "It doesn't matter if you guys are laughing like that now…"

"I wonder if we will…" Haruhiko said snidely.

"What?"

Kiki's P.O.V.

I came to Gash's side as quickly as I can. I could see he was struggling to hold off the vines. "Gash! Sorry I kept you waiting," I said.

"Kiki! How's everyone? Are they alright?" he asked me.

"Everyone's safe," I assured him. "They only thing left is to beat the crap out of this jerk!" I yelled out angrily.

"Beat the crap out of us?" Haruhiko mocked. Ugh! I just feel like ripping him to shreds. "Go ahead and try it. I'll let you," he said as he closed his spell book.

"'Zakeru'!" I screamed. _"What?" _I thought surprised as I stared at the small spark of lightning coming from Gash's mouth. _"'Zakeru' didn't come out? Why?" _The jerk and the little Mamodo pest started laughing.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Haruhiko said, holding his head and laughing. "'Juron'!" The vines let go of Gash, and wrapped around me, suspending me in midair.

"Big sister Kiki!" Gash screamed.

"Why?" I chocked out. "Why won't 'Zakeru' come out?"

"I'll explain it to you then, amateur," Haruhiko said. "Your power to invoke spells isn't infinite. The energy to use them comes from your body." this surprised both me and Gash. "That is too for example, your heart…" My heart? Is that why I've been getting sick, and coughing out blood at random times? Or is this why I've been getting stronger all of a sudden? "How many times have you cast that spell? Ten times? I'm still at five. I've been resting, and only using half my power, while you've been off frolicking. I can still use my power. This match is over. Drop the book!" I screamed as the vines starting crushing me.

"Let go of Kiki!" Gash screamed as ran toward them.

"Stupid brat! 'Juron'!" Gash was being hit by vines from the ground. "I told you, I can still use my power."

"Gash! Gash!" I screamed out for him as he laid on the ground after getting attacked.

"The brat's finished. So, your left, huh?

"Damn! Dammit!"

"Are your bones breaking? Or are you going to faint? Which one's going to happen first? We'll turn up the heat gradually." Haruhiko gasped to see his book missing. He turned to see Kinoyama holding it in her hand.

"So, this is where you're drawing that mysterious power from!" she said.

"Kinoyama!" I called still suspended in air, but the vine loosened and I dropped gently to the ground. "Kinoyama, behind you!" I warned her. She looked at me confused. The Mamodo grabbed the book back, and kicked her in the back of the head, sending her sliding across the ground a little. "Kinoyama…"

"Sorry. I failed," she said. "I'll try again!"

"What are you saying?!" I asked concerned. "You need to run away!"

"Never!" Kinoyama said determined. "I can't forgive this guy! He injured my friends!"

"He's not an opponent you can do anything against!" I argued, trying to get her to understand.

"You want to become stronger?!" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"I always thought so," she said remembering the old days when I used to come here. "You always looked so lonely and lost. I thought that if there was something I could do, I'd do it. You and Gash brought me outside and told me to run, but I can't! Because you're my precious friend!" I widened my eyes a little at this. Something inside made my heart beat strongly.

"You've already given me a lot of trouble," Haruhiko said. "But it's good training, huh? I'll finish you of with my strongest attack!" His book started glowing brightly. The Mamodo slammed his and on the ground, and a giant flower appeared behind them.

"I'm going to fight!" I said determined. "Even if I have to do it alone!"

"But you're not alone!" Kinoyama said. I looked at her surprised. "I'm here. Moreover…" she paused looking at Gash as he got up. "…Gash is here, too!" Gash looked back at me.

"Kiki! It's the desire to protect!" I was feeling strong suddenly, in a good way. My heart was beating more strongly now. The book started glowing very brightly.

"_A powerful feeling is rising in my heart," _I thought as I was holding my chest. _"There's something I want to protect! I'm not alone! I'm never alone! I got Gash and Kinoyama with me!"_

"Great, everyone's here!" Haruhiko said. "'Raajia Jugaro'!" The flower shot boulders out of it.

"Alright! Gash, let's go!"

"Unu!"

"We'll definitely win this fight! The second spell, 'Rashirudo'!" A rectangle like shield came from the ground in front of us with a lightning bolt in the middle of it. He boulders hit the shield.

"How?!" the Mamodo asked shocked as he and his partner both stared on in disbelieve. After a few seconds, the boulders bounced off the shields with some electricity, and towards them.

"How do they still have pow-" Haruhiko couldn't finish his sentence as they hit ground, getting pummeled by the lightning boulders, and their book getting hit and catching on fire. I closed the book.

"Now, do you have an idea of how the people you hurt felt?" I asked them. The Mamodo vanished as his book completely burned out. Hmph! Serves him right! Haruhiko ran away. Coward! Not so tough without your Mamodo partner, huh? Kinoyama was giggling happily.

"My legs won't stand up," she said.

"Kinoyama, are you okay?" Gash asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Kinoyama, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Huh?"

"The plants you treasured…"

"We couldn't protect Kinoyama's friends," Gash said.

"Now it's my turn to show you my ability!" she assured us. We looked up at her. "If you look after injured plants, they'll sprout new buds," she explained. "It's because all my friends are strong. The plants, Kiki, and Gash, too!" This made us both smile.

"Everyone!" Suzume called out to us. We turned to her. "I'm back!"

"I-I completely forgot about Suzume!" I gasped in shock.

"She's unharmed?!" Gash said just as shocked.

"Kiki! Gash!" she called as she ran toward us, hiding a fruit behind her back.

* * *

**(A/N: Finally! I'm finished. Next up is Koruru. Oh! I love this episode! It's one of my favorites! I can't wait to write! I hope you'll enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. And I'm starting to do from different points of views, not just third person's and Kiki's. It will be hard for me, but I'll try. Although, the story is mostly going to be Kiki's P.O.V., or third person's, okay? Just let ya'll wonderful readers know in future chapters.)**


	5. The Kind Mamodo, Koruru

**(A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I was still thinking on where each Mamodo Battle should take place. Like if they should be in the Afterlife or in the Real World. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The Kind Mamodo, Koruru

Third Person's P.O.V.

There was a crying girl about six years of age on the streets alone in the rain. She was wearing a pink dress with pink shoes, and had curly pink hair. She was also carrying a backpack. Everyone around simply ignored her, and went on their way…to whatever destination that is. "What's wrong?" someone asked, whipping her tears with a cloth. It was a girl wearing a school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a blue ribbon, a brown vest, a gray and brown plaid skirt, and white ankle length socks with blue shoes. She had long blue hair, and her bangs were held back by two purple clips on either side of her head. She looked about sixteen years old.

They made to her house. "I'm home!" the girl called out. "Well then, how about a bath?" she pondered. "Whoa! How long are you going to cling to me like that?" She asked, noticing the pink girl clinging to her all the way to her house. "I'm not going to run away or anything." She let go of her leg, and fell to the floor. "There! Good girl. What's your name?" She sniveled a bit.

"Koruru," she answered.

"Koruru, huh? I'm Shiori. Nice to meet you!" Shiori placed Koruru on a seat by the table. "I'll be right back, so just wait here, okay? My old clothes should be around here somewhere…" She went inside another room, leading to the bathroom. Koruru was examining the interior of the house. "The bath is hot! This way!" Shiori called.

* * *

"They're a perfect fit!" Shiori said cheerfully after Koruru had her bath, and was dressed up in her old clothes. "I wore them when I was little. It's a good thing we kept them!"

"Umm…and my clothes…" Koruru said, shyly.

"I'll give them back once they've been properly washed," the older girl replied, knowing what she was going to ask. "I'll also clean up your backpack, okay?

"You're so nice, Shiori!"

"That's not all! Now, let's eat dinner!"

* * *

They were both eating dinner at the table. "Does it taste good?" Shiori asked. Koruru just nodded her head. "Don't be shy, keep eating! By the way, where are our parents? You looked like you were going to catch a cold, so I took you with me. What if they're looking for you?"

"I don't have any," the pink girl stated, placing her food down.

"'Don't have any'?" the blue haired girl repeated, shocked. "You can't mean that, right? Do you know your address? What about your phone number?"

"I'm sorry. I really am alone. So, no matter where I go, I'll be alone," she said, tears threatening to poor out. Shiori gave her a solemn look. She got up. She pulled out what looked like a pudding cup from the fridge, and placed it in front of Koruru.

"Here, eat this," she said.

"Thank you, Shiori!" she replied back, graciously.

"Call me 'big sister'!" Then Koruru smiled.

"Big sister! Big sister, Shiori!" The older girl nodded.

"That's good! When you're done eating, let's go play in my room!"

"Okay!" the pink haired girl agreed.

* * *

Gash's P.O.V.

Three weeks has past. I was playing in the park. I made a fish head in the sandbox. "Hey, Gash!" someone called to me. I turned my head to see Naomi coming to me with that toy car of hers.

"Unu?" I got up.

"I found a new place to hang out, so we won't be come here anymore," she said. Huh? I grew curious.

"Naomi, where is this new place?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," she remarked, teasingly. I was shocked. She rode away, laughing to herself. I collapsed on my knees. I turned to see that same pony from the other day. He was trolling towards me.

"Meru," he said.

"Unu, will you play with me?" I asked. He started licking my face. At the last moment, I noticed Naomi came at us and crashed, causing us to blast off into space.

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V

We were at Marylene's house. Yes, she knows Gash is a Mamodo, and the battle to decide the next Mamodo King. "I'm begging you!" Gash pleaded. "Please take me with you, Kiki!" I was heading to the library to do some online school work on my laptop. I couldn't do it here with Gash around. The noise will be just too much to concentrate. But right now, I was being annoyed by a certain blond-haired Mamodo clinging to my leg. I had on a simple blue shirt with black shorts with black shoes. "I hate playing by myself, big sister!"

"_Why is he so desperate today?" _I thought, getting irritated by the minute. I decided to try something. Something that I know will distract him. "Gash, did you forget about him? You're number one friend?" He thought for a moment then smiled.

"That's right! There's Vulcan! Vulcan!" He started playing with the toy box. "Yay! Vulcan! Let's go to the park!" Thank god! Now his out of my hair. I left the house as silently as possible, before Gash noticed.

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V.

Koruru was eating fish in the park with some stray cats. "Big sister will be here soon!" She started picking flowers around the park. She made a flower crown for her doll, Tina. "Here you go, Tina! A crown of flowers!" she said as she placed it on top of the dolls head. "It makes you look pretty, right?"

"Oh, there's somebody here already?" Koruru heard someone say behind her. She turned her head around to see Gash standing there.

"_Gash!" _she said in her head shocked, recognizing the blond-haired Mamodo.

"This is the first time I've seen you around here," he said, not recognizing her. "What's your name?"

"_He doesn't remember me?" _she thought.

"My name is Gash Bell!" he greeted.

"I'm Koruru!" she greeted back. "I just moved here."

"Is that so?" He held up a snack box with chopsticks. "This is my friend, Vulcan three hundred." "'Nice to meet you'!" Gash moved its head to imitate it talking.

"This my friend, Tina. 'Nice to meet you'!" Koruru bowed the doll's head. Gash just stared at it in shock.

"I bet you got that at a store, didn't you?" he asked, nervously. "Really, buying your friends with money…" The pink haired girl shook her head 'no'.

"Nope," she replied. "It was handmade by my big sister, Shiori!" He was even more shocked now. "'This way, you won't be lonely while I'm at school,' she said. She probably spent many days making it." Gash had a flashback of when Kiki made Vulcan for him.

(FLASHBACK)

_Big sister, Kiki! Thank you!" he said, eyes beaming. "How old is Vulcan?"_

"_Five minutes!" she responded, putting on her shoes._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Her clothes as the same as big sister's!" Koruru said, referring to Shiori.

(FLASHBACK)

"_He was made from a snack box, and disposable chopsticks!" Kiki said._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"M-my Vulcan…" Gash started to say, but its arm broke off. He cried. "He's not even glued together…" he said in disappointment.

"Koruru! Sorry to keep you waiting," Shiori said, coming up behind her.

"Big sister, Shiori!" she said with a bright smile.

"Well then, want to go home?" Then she noticed Gash. "A friend of yours?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. We just met. Oh, yeah," she said, realizing something. "I made this! It matches Tina's!" She placed a flower crown on Shiori's head. "This my way of saying thank you for Tina! It looks good on you!" The blue haired girl smiled.

"Alright! Hop on my back!"

"Is it okay?" Koruru jumped on her sister's back.

"Homeward bound!" They raced off home, laughing together. Gash just stared at them as they were having fun together. "Hold on tight! This is the train home!"

* * *

They made it to Shiori's house. "We've arrived!" Shiori placed the crown next to the white board. "Now, let's eat dinner!" she suggested. She stared sadly at the board, and erased the written words on it. She stalked off, afterwards.

* * *

They were in Shiori's room now. Koruru fell asleep on her bed. Shiori was sitting in a chair by the desk. "You're pretty tired, aren't you?" she said to no one in particular. _"Things used to be different," _she thought. _"It's more like a family now!" _She recalled her parents words.

"_**I'm busy," **_her dad said. _**"I don't have time to listen to your stories about school."**_

"_**When find out the date for your parent-teacher conference, leave me a note, okay?" **_her mom said. _**"I'll make time."**_

"_No," _she thought. _"That's not a family." _She got up from her seat. _"Koruru is my only family. If she really doesn't have anyone in this world, I'll take care of her. I'll always stay with her. I'll always protect her."_ Koruru's bag started glowing a pink color. Shiori noticed this. "What? Koruru's bag is glowing. She took out a pink book from the bag. "A pink book?" She opened it up. "Why is it here?" She opened it up. "My hands are moving on their own. Mysterious letters… Huh? This is the page with lines I can read." Koruru started to wake up from her slumber. "'Zeru…'"

"Don't!" she shouted.

"'…ku'"

"Don't read from the book!" Shiori turned around to see Koruru's hand transform into claws. She stared on with frightened eyes as she watched her transform. Koruru jumped out the window.

"Koruru!" Shiori yelled out after her. _"What happened?" _she asked herself. _"What happened to Koruru?" _

* * *

She came outside in surprise to find all the destruction done by Koruru. "Who are you?" the transformed Koruru asked.

"You don't know me?" Shiori said in shock. "I'm Shiori."

"Then you're the book's owner?"

"Owner?" she questioned. "Are you really Koruru?"

"Yes… I'm Koruru. I am Koruru. Now, hurry and read the spell!"

"What are you saying?"

"I want to wreak more havoc! Read from the book, and release my power!"

"Stop!" Shiori screamed. "Return to normal! Go back to being the nice Koruru!" The Mamodo was struggling as she was transforming back.

"Quickly!" she gasped out. "Read the spell!"

"She's shrinking and slowing down."

"Why won't you read the spell?"

_"I get it!"_ she thought, coming to a conclusion. _"If I don't read the spell then…"_

"What? You don't want to fight? It's useless to resist. It's destiny."

"Koruru!" Shiori ran to the collapsed girl.

"You can't escape." Those were Koruru's last words before she went unconscious.

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V.

Gash was now pestering me about fixing Vulcan. "Kiki, I'm begging you!" he whined. "Please remake Vulcan! Use tape, glue, or whatever, but please! I want to introduce Vulcan with confidence, like Tina!" I sweat dropped.

"Who's Tina?" I asked. I turned around to the news report when I heard something, other than Gash, catch my attention. Another accident in this neighborhood?

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V.

Shiori was on the balcony of her house, overlooking the damaged done last night as police, construction workers, and bystanders were gathered around. _"What was that form?" _she thought to herself. _"What was that power? Help! Someone! Help the kind Koruru!"_

"Big sister?" Koruru called. Shiori gasped, and turned around to find her holding a ball. "Yesterday, you and I… Did something happen?" she asked.

"Nothing at all!" she reassured. "Hey, why don't we go play ball at the park?"

"Okay." Her smile dropped at Koruru's unenthusiastic response.

"Alright, let's go!

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V

Gash and I were at the scene of the crime. I looked at all the damage. _"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ I thought. Gash was playing with the safety tape. I would have been made, if I wasn't so caught up on something else. "What's wrong, big sister?" he asked. "Aren't we going to play?"

"Yeah." I haven't told him the REAL reason why were here, yet. _"I really hope a Mamodo wasn't involved in this,"_ I thought. Gash started to climb on my back.

"Kiki, I can see the park!" he said.

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Here!" Shiori and Koruru were tossing the ball back and forth. "Good! Good! That's a nice toss," Shiori praised her.

"Alright, one more time!" Koruru said, getting ready for another toss.

"Here!" _"As long as I don't read from that book, Koruru will remain as her kind self,"_ she thought, getting distracted by last night's events when she first read the spell book, and Koruru went on a rampage.

"No! Don't read from the book!"

Her distraction caused the ball to fall from her grip.

"Big sister?" Koruru said. Shiori came out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" she quickly said, picking up the ball.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today. So, something did happen yesterday."

"What are you saying? Nothing happened! Here we go, Koruru! Toss!" She threw the ball too high for Koruru to hit it back. It rolled onto he street. "Sorry, Koruru!" she apologized.

"It's okay," Koruru assured her. "I'll go get it! But don't throw like that without warning me!" She ran off to get the ball.

"Be careful!" Shiori warned her. "That's the street…" She widened her eyes as she heard a horn, and a truck coming by. _"No way," _she thought.

"_**It's your destiny. You can't escape."**_

"Koruru! Come back!" she screamed out desperately. "Don't you hear the horn?!" The little girl just blinked as she stared at her. The older girl quickly grabbed the bag. "I have to protect her!" she thought desperately, pulling the pink spell book out. "This is the only way! If I'm going to save her, there's no other choice!" "'Zeruku'!" she shouted, calling the name of the spell.

* * *

Kiki's P.O.V

I heard someone shout a spell, and the sound of something being destroyed. "Big sister, Kiki! That noise just now…"

"Let's go, Gash!" I grabbed his arm, and hurried off to where the noise came from.

"Whoa, Kiki!" No way… Not another Mamodo? Why do they keep attacking innocent people. I f they wanted to fight, they should attack me and Gash head on. But instead they like to get bystanders involved. Dammit! That shit pisses me off! When I see them, there's going to be hell to pay. I saw a Mamodo fly out of the damaged truck. I quickly pulled out the red spell book out of my brown book bag.

"'Zakeru'!" I shouted. Gash shout lightning at the Mamodo before it could harm another victim. Hmph! That'll teach her. She screamed out.

"Koruru!" Shiori said.

"I knew it," I said. "The culprit was a demon! 'Zakeru'!" I shouted again as she started to get up. Gash shot another burst of lightning at her.

"Koruru!"

"Pain…" she murmured. "Suffering…"

"I have to protect her," Shiori thought. "I have to protect Koruru!" "'Zeruku'!" I watched the Mamodo quickly attacked Gash with incredible speed.

"She's fast!" I thought amazed at the speed. "'Zakeru'!" The Mamodo fell back as she was hit by another burst of lightning.

"Koruru!" the human partner shouted as she came to her Mamodo partner.

"Gash, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Koruru…" she thought. "Don't pick on Koruru!" she yelled out. The book started glowing. "This is…" "Koruru! A new spell!"

"Read it! Quickly!" Koruru shouted back.

"'Zerusen'!" Koruru shot both her arms like rockets towards us, hitting us directly.

"Gash, are you okay?" I asked as we recovered from the blow.

"Don't worry about me," Gash said. "More importantly…"

"That girl… The book owner is…" Gash widened his eyes, recognizing the book owner.

"Wait… It can't be… Koruru's big sister? Tears?" he said, noticing her tears. "N-no, it's not just her. The Mamodo is also… Why are they both crying and fighting?"

"Gash, let's keep our distance first!" I advised.

"They're crying!"

"What?" I asked in shock. Are they really crying? I squinted my eyes to get a better look.

"Kiki, I can't fight them. Don't read any spells, please!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, surprised. Where is this coming from? "They're going to attack!"

"But, big sister!" Gash pleaded. "I…"

"Please!" Shiori pleaded. "Don't hurt her anymore! Stop attacking!"

"I can see their suffering!" he explained.

"Even so, if this keeps up…" If what Gash was saying was true, then I don't want to continue fighting them either. But what choice do we have? "Let's go, Gash!"

"No!" he yelled at me. "Don't read anymore spells!"

"'Zeruku'!" Shiori shouted.

"Gash!" I shouted out as he was hit by the Mamodo's claws. "Gash!"

"Kiki… I know that person with the book!" he said.

"What?" I gasped out. I looked at the book owner again.

"She makes dolls for her little sister, and picks her up from the park and stuff! She's a very kind big sister! To fight while crying like that…there must be a reason behind it! You're Shiori, right?!" Gash yelled. "Koruru's big sister, Shiori, right?! I'm Gash Bell, Koruru's friend! We've stopped our attacks, so stop attacking us!"

"The boy from before!" Shiori said, remembering Gash. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Help her. Help Koruru!"

"What?" he gasped in shock. "Koruru? This is Koruru? Koruru is a Mamodo?" Koruru started crushing Gash. He grunted in pain.

"Stop, Koruru! Stop hurting him!" Shiori ran toward her.

"Shut up, you coward," Koruru said. She slammed Gash on the ground.

"They're not going to hurt you anymore!"

"I won't let him live!"

"Koruru!" Shiori shouted, taking the blow meant for Gash. "Koruru… I'm Shiori, remember?" she whispered, hugging her.

"Dammit. Why are you smiling?" Koruru started to transform back.

"That's right. You're turning back to normal. You're Koruru.

"Dammit!"

"My sweet Koruru…" The pink girl transformed back to normal. Phew! That's a relief! I was worried there for a minute. It's been about thirty minutes, and we were waiting for Koruru to wake up. "Thank you, Gash, for stopping Koruru," Shiori said, thanking him. She started to stir, and then she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Gash?" She sat up. "Why am I here?" she asked. "Big sister! You're hurt!" She recognized the bandages on Shiori's arm, courtesy of me when I fixed it. She gasped when she saw the damaged done. "This… Even though I… I did all this?"

"It's okay! It's over now," Shiori said, trying to reassure her. "It's all over now!" I felt bad for the girl now. Koruru held her spell book out to Gash. What for?

"Gash," she said. "Burn this book."

"W-what?!" he said in shock. Even I was surprised at the request. "If that book is burned, you'll disappear! You'll go back to the Underworld!"

"W-what do you mean?" Shiori asked. I guessed Koruru never told her about the Mamodo Battle to decide the next King.

"But…," Koruru said. "…My other side got out, right? And everyone got hurt! I heard about how it works before. My own will to fight is weak, but another personality takes over me," she explained. "Once the battle starts, I can't turn back."

"What are you talking about?" Shiori asked, not getting it. "That sort of thing can't…"

"You saw it, didn't you?!" Koruru screamed at her, interrupting her. "I hurt many people! Why did you read from the book?!" Shiori stepped back. She didn't have the answer for that.

"_I see," _I thought. _"Now I get it. So, a separate personality forces her to fight." _This is so messed up. _"Dammit! That's…"_

"I can't burn my own book, so…I'm begging you," she said. "Please, Gash."

"No! I can't do it!" he said, refusing the request. "I know you guys don't want to be separated!"

"But…"

"If something happens, I'll protect you, Koruru! So, it's okay!"

"But, Gash…," she pleaded. "I can't take it anymore!"

"_That's right," _I thought, remembering something. _"This child has to endure these fights."_ Koruru looked at me with tearful eyes. My heart wrenched in pain. "Gash. Look closely at that girl's book," I said.

"What?" he asked, examining it. "Is there something weird on it?" This girl really wants to stay here, that much I can see. But for everyone's sake, she's desperately holding back. This it then… Why did it have to come to this?

"'Zakeru'," I whispered. Gash sent out a small spark of lightning at the book, making it catch on fire.

"What are you doing, big sister?! Did you trick me?!" Gash accused.

I had to do it!" I replied back, whipping the tears from my eyes. Oh, god! What did I do?! I cast the spell without meaning to. Dammit! Just when we finally met a friendly Mamodo… What the hell kind of battle is this?! This is just so wrong! I collapsed on the ground, crying my eyes out. Why? Why?! This so messed up!

"Thank you. Thank you, kind other sister!" Koruru said. She looked back at Gash. "Gash, its' better this way."

"Koruru…" he whispered.

"Koruru… Don't leave!" Shiori pleaded, tears running down her eyes and grabbed her hands as she started to disappear. "I'll be alone again."

"I'm sorry, big sister, Shiori," she said. "But, you're not alone! I'll always be with you! Try talking to your family about your loneliness." Shiori gasped.

"Koruru!"

"I'll always watch over you! Because you're truly my kind older sister!"

"Koruru…"

"Koruru…," Gash said.

"Gash…and everyone, thank you," Koruru said. "If you become the kind ruler of the Underworld, maybe we won't need to fight like this anymore."

"A kind ruler? Yeah…just like you said. I'll do it, Koruru. I will make it to the end of this battle, no matter what. Then I'll become a kind ruler!"

"Please do that, Gash!" Koruru smiled tearfully one more time before vanishing.

"Koruru!" Gash and Shiori both shouted, trying to reach out to her, but it was too late. I turned away, unable look any longer. We were all crying.

"I'll… I'll become a kind ruler!" Gash promised to himself and Koruru.

* * *

**(A/N: There it is. *sobbing* Sorry, but I always cry on the ending. It's just so sad. On the next chapter, Gash and Kiki are back in the Afterlife. And what's this a Mamodo is attacking the Battlefront? Uh, no! Will Kiki and Gash's secret be exposed? You'll have to read to found out.)**


End file.
